bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessa
Alton Sutcliff's first Pokemon. Tessa was a dutiful partner and helped Alton during the first few years of the canon as both a fighter and emotional support. Though she's gone now Alton still thinks of her fondly and misses her. Skills and Abilities Tessa's rubbery skin crawled with electric energy that, if touched with unprotected hands, would have a 30% chance of causing paralysis. Tessa's tail could naturally alight and glow as brightly as a lighthouse bulb. While she hosted powerful attacks Tessa was not particularly agile and often took attacks during fights. Her strength and capability with her special attacks were exceptional but her speed left something to be desired. Personality Intensely loyal and caring of her trainer, Tessa did what she could to help Alton. She fought for him, listened to him, and helped him around the manor with the various chores he had to keep the estate running. When she or her trainer are threatened, Tessa becomes extremely violent and will fight with everything she has. Her matronly nature and wish to protect comes from her youth of powerlessness and a desire to not see anyone else suffer as she had. History Before the manor, the Mareep that later became Tessa originally was a Pokemon of a trainer in the Johto Region, but was often lamented as being weak or useless compared to the other stronger Pokemon on the team. While practicing Headbutt in the Ilex Forest, ahe accidentially fell into a small rift at the base of a tree and ended up in the world of Rigel Prima, namely Ihnna Woods outside of Wayne Manor. Being a small and easy prey, the small Mareep almost became a victim to a hunting Seviper until she had managed to crawl out of the forest and onto the lawn of the estate. Alton had spied her from the lounge window and lept to her aid, carrying her inside and healing her with the Horse Talisman. Alton's compassion and care surpassed her trainer's attention on her, and his lack of focus on whether or not she was strong was something the Pokemon greatly liked about him. When offered to stay with him, she readily agreed, and was given the name 'Tessa' by Alton under Judith's suggestion. Both times Tessa evolved were under the stress of battle, and her desire to further protect the man that had saved her life and given her a home. While Tessa tried her best Tessa always came somewhat short in battling for Alton and helping him emotionally. Following hos separation from Judith, Alton had drank himself into a depressed stupor to which even Tessa couldn't pull him from. It wasn't until the intervention from Marie Mjolnir had pulled him out of it. Tessa continued watching over Alton and prior to Sburb she was asked by him to watch over the young orphan Warriah, who Alton discovered was living alone. Tessa originally objected to his requests but Alton had goaded her into accepting. Because Warriah would not warm to Tessa in her Ampharos form, Alton transfigured her using an Age Ray to be a Mareep again. While he promised this was temporary, Alton had shortly afterwards disappeared, leaving Tessa stuck in her young form with Warriah for over six months. When Alton returned and changed her back Tessa was furious with him. In addition, she developed parental feelings for Warriah and opted to remain with her even after Alton's apologies. When Alton arranged Warriah's return to her homeworld Tessa chose to go along with her because Warriah needed someone to look after her while Alton was a grown man and could take care of himself. During a tearful goodbye at the Dimensional Gate in front of Riftguard HQ, Alton's life powers activated and triggered Mega Evolution in Tessa. It is presumed this evolution was permanent, a result of Alton and Tessa's shared bond refined by his newfound powers. Tessa left Rigel Prima and lives with Warriah in her world of clouds. Relationship Guide *Alton Sutcliff - Her beloved trainer and strongest friend. Though they had falling outs Tessa still left Alton with no hard feelings, and will always remember him as the one who believed in her when nobody else did. *Warriah - An orphan who fell through a rift and became stranded in Rigel Prima. Over the time Alton was gone Tessa became attached to her and wanted to protect her due to her youth and loneliness. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents Category:Non-human